fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy Rowe
“I knew you would make it. Resourceful as always.” 'Judy Rowe '''was a former courier for Mojave Express and current right-hand agent of Mister House. Background Early Life Judy was born January 1st, 2260 to a small family living a few miles outside of the Mojave Wasteland. She was the youngest, with two older brothers. The family lived in a ranch house in the middle of the desert along with a few brahmin and a junkyard dog. Her mother primarily took care of the children while her father kept the house together and defended them from any dangers. Her father, being a descendant of an prominent survivor of the Great War, believed it was his children’s responsibility to keep the name going. While he was a little disappointed that his third child was a girl, he ended up accepting her nonetheless. The ranch occasionally received visits from caravans or wandering traders. Her father did business with them by repairing their equipment, giving directions, and providing spare ammo if they needed it. All in exchange for supplies, which kept them alive. Otherwise, her mother farmed any plants that were able to grow with the help of the children. The three kids, having never left the property, spent a lot of time together and could normally be found rough housing with one another. At times, they ventured past the boundary their parents set. On her 14th birthday, her father gave her a BB gun as a present, similar to what her brothers had been given before. He instructed her in shooting targets twice a week, for a year. Her next birthday, she was given a short hunting rifle and shot with that for the month. Finally, the parents informed their children that they would all be forming a traveling caravan. Leaving the ranch together with two pack brahmin and their dog, they set off into territory disputed by the New California Republic and Caesar's Legion... Traveling After leaving home behind, the family traveled to places like Circle Junction, Vault City, New Reno, and Fort Aradesh (later known as Fort Abandon). For the next two years they mainly followed the Big Circle caravan route and worked on behalf of the Crimson Caravan Company. Judy was homesick at first, but soon grew content with roaming the wasteland as her family was home. Vault City was a high tech settlement formed around Vault 8 and run by the Vault’s arrogant, xenophobic descendants. It was a strict location, only allowing it’s born citizens into the main city to take advantage of the immense medical supplies at hand and safety from raider attacks. Outsiders who lived in the confined courtyard were charged rent. An outsider could gain access to the city’s interior a few different ways, but the most common was to either purchase a day pass or to become a servant (essentially a slave) for the residents. Day passes were only granted to non-citizens if the reason benefited the city and only lasted for daylight hours. Luckily for the family, traders were given day passes so they were able to sell items and purchase medicine. Even with gaining entry, most city residents eyed them suspiciously. While her parents bartered, she and her brothers waited patiently at the Tap House. Judy conversed with a friendly resident named Bernard who was her age. Unlike the rest of citizens, he did not badmouth or believe he was better than outsiders. He was grateful for being born in the city, but he disliked the fact that slavers were allowed entry as if they were merchants. When the day pass expired and the family had to leave, Bernard gifted her with handheld Pip-boy 2000 to remember him. This she used to record a collection of holotapes about her travels. In 2277 her family returned to New Reno (a destination on their route), a lawless city behind mountains and a place ruled by rivaling mobsters. The mobsters ran casinos, drug dens, and brothels; ways of making money that none of which the family part took in, until one day. With the caps made from the caravan, her father decided to see if he could the double the profits by trying at the casino tables. Eventually, the gambling just drove them into debt and they were forced to flee New Reno before any harm came of it. For two weeks, the family escaped through the desert and saw no people for most of that time. Her brothers occasionally spotted a single person briefly spying from high dunes and slipping away before anyone could take a few steps in their direction. Once, Judy awoke in the middle of the night and heard two voices whispering. She was unable to make out what they said, but her youngest brother approached her the next morning, claiming it was a passing scavenger asking for water. After moving on for another few days, it became apparent that they were still being shadowed by someone or even a whole group. At an afternoon in which the next town on their route was in sight, the family started to pack up their camp and head on to it. Her mother told her to collect some broc flowers so they could make some healing powder for her father who had been injured earlier. When “Judy” returned, she watched in horror as a raider gang bombarded the caravan with molotov cocktails and gunfire from a top of a hill. Her youngest brother stood next to the gang’s leader, assisting in the assault. All resistance was put down instantly and the remains were quickly looted. However, the head of the gang and her brother stayed at the hilltop while the rest of the group retreated past them. The two talked for a short bit and the raider brandished his gun in mid-conversation, looking suddenly enraged. They swiftly executed her brother and followed the rest of the gang out of sight. Judy rushed to her brother, but by that time he was already gone. She cried while cradling his corpse in her arms until she pulled herself back together and buried her family’s bodies. To mark the graves, she plunged the shovel into the ground and posted a sign with their last name on it. Afterwards, she salvaged anything she could from both of the pack brahmin’s saddle bags and found: a couple caps, twenty NCR dollars, her father’s weathered 12.7mm pistol, and an old Vault 34 jumpsuit. Now alone, she walked off in search of the nearest settlement, changed forever... Return to Vault City Having nowhere to go, Judy decided to return to the most secure place she knew: Vault City. She knew they obviously wouldn’t allow her in and certainly had no intention of living in the courtyard. Instead, she planned to use the vault jumpsuit to gain entry. When she arrived at the front gate, one of the security guards noticed immediately and escorted her to the city’s current First Citizen. She spun a tale, telling them that she had recently escaped her vault when it was overwhelmed by mutant geckos. Residents who were present were moved by the story and the First Citizen announced that they would consult the city council on granting her citizenship. Word of her story spread quickly around the settlement, in time it reached her old friend Bernard. He eventually found her at the tap house, looking pretty confident at what she pulled off. He was surprised to see she was the newcomer everyone was talking about. The next thing that caught his attention was the fact that she was wearing a vault suit. He asked where her family was and why she was wearing a jumpsuit, to which she replied by explaining what really happened. Much to her misfortune, the First Citizen had come back just in time to hear a portion of the truth and promptly had her thrown out. After realizing what he had done, Bernard felt fully responsible for the incident and followed the guards taking her outside the gate. While she picked herself up, he apologized and endeavored to travel with her. Infuriated, she rejected his offer and blamed him for ruining her chance to live in safety. Before she left, she dropped the Pip-boy on the ground in front of him. Then he watched her storm away down till she disappeared. From this moment on, she silently swore off seeking any close relationships with men... Mojave Express ''Coming Soon! Trivia * Coming Soon! Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Couriers